a true snape
by SpikeRiver REID HarryBella
Summary: when harry gets a letter from his mother his life will change is snape realy harrys father and what will life be like now for harry. k as i dont know what will happen latter sorry for change of tittle
1. Chapter 1 who am i

A true Snape

This is my first harry potter fic so please review

I will try to keep to the storyline of the order of the phoenix but it might change of a bit

Key

Anything in _italics _is a letter or flashback

Anything in _"italics and speech" _is thoughts

Also problem not going to do anymore of the Dr's meeting voldomolt as cant think of what t write

It was Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. But before getting to Hogwarts he almost got sent to Azkaban for using magic under age and out of school so he was glad to now be at school. It was the first day back and Dumbledore had finished his speech and had let everyone start eating.

"Look harry your owls coming with some mail" Hermione said as Hedwig was fly towards them

"That strange we don't usually get mail at the start of term" harry said a little confused

"It must be important if you are getting now" Ron said excitedly

"Thanks Hedwig" harry said untying the mail from him (sorry if Hedwig is a girl) he opened the letter that said

_Dear harry._

_If you are reading this I am long since dead this letter means that Dumbledore is ready to tell you._

_Tell you what you are asking "too right I am" tell you who your true father is._

_You are not a potter James is not you father you are a Snape _Severu_s Snape is your father._

_This is probably coming as a shock to you and he probably hates you for looking James the reason you look like James is because I put a glamour charm on you._

_If you want it taken of then you must set Snape to take it off for you._

_Love Lilly Evans Snape._

_Ps if you are reading this then he knows._

harry had to read the letter more than once to make sure he had read correctly _"what the heck how can Snape be my father he hates me" _he thought after reading

He looked towards Snape who had been staring at him the whole time.

"So what was the letter about" Ron said as harry was putting the letter in his pocket

"Oh nothing" harry lied badly

"Harry I've known you long enough and know when you're lying tell us the truth" Hermione said

Harry look towards Snape on the head table and saw that he nodded as if to say "tell them if you want to"

"Ok then" he got the letter back out his pocket and gave it to Hermione and Ron to read "don't let anyone else see it I don't want anyone else to read it at the movement"

A few minutes later they looked up at harry and said "what" they both said in shocked

Harry quickly said "calm down everyone else will hear if you're any louder"

"Oh sorry" they both said together realising how loud they were.

"He hates you harry" Ron said whispering to harry

"Ron he only hates me because James potter is my 'father'" harry said father so Ron and Hermione knew what he meant

"Oh harry we have him first today then free period so you can talk to him then "said Hermione

"Oh great why does our first lesson be with him today" Ron said sarcastically

"Ron that is my father were talking about him" harry whispered so no one heard

"Oh yeah sorry" Ron said forgetting

"That's ok you promise not to tell anyone and till I'm ready" harry asked looking at Snape who was talking to Dumbledore

"Promise" them both said before the bell went for first period witch for them was potions with Snape.

Hope you enjoy it as I said if you want me to keep doing voldomolt has a task for the doctors then just ask but I problem wont


	2. Chapter 2 truth

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted and favourite this is my best story for feedback yet**

**Chapter 2 true Identity**

During potions Snape was staring at harry and he did not go his usual route round the classroom and go past harry Ron and Hermione. Hermione whispered "do you think he's trying to ignore you" harry turned to stop staring at him and said

"Probably he thinks I'm going to talk to him"

Ron decided to join the confession and said "he should do his usual route as I think Draco is wondering why he isn't"

"Oh great" just the bell went for the end of potions

As everyone was leaving Snape bellowed "potter come here now"

Harry knew he wasn't in trouble but Snape had just shouted so no one else got suspicious

"Sure I wanted to talk to you professor I have a free period now anyway" he said to Snape then he turned to Ron and Hermione and sad calmly "see you in charms" they both walked out of the dungeons and then harry turned to professor Snape

Snape said "I saw you got your mothers letter today"

Harry said "yes you know I did" harry said a bit annoyed and then changed his tone and said "is it true that you my father"

Snape looked shocked "of course it's true do you think your mother would lie to you"

Harry was about to say something but then closed his mouth as he didn't know what to say so Snape said "would you like me to take your glamour charm off"

"Yes please I would like to see what I really look like" Harry said nervously as he didn't know how much like Snape he would look like "ok then" Snape said waving his wand over harry "this is what you really look like harry. There's a mirror over there" Snape said pointing at the large mirror in the corner of the room. Slowly harry walked over to the mirror and saw he now had long black hair like Snape and his nose looked a bit more likes Snape's and he had got a similar size as Snape too but he kept his scar and eyes like everybody says " he has his mothers eyes" Snape looked and said "you look amazing"

Harry was looking pleased with him but said "I know but can you put the glamour charm back on so no one starts to wonder"

"Sure" said Snape understanding what he meant and waving his wand back over him

Snape was about to say something when the bell went for end of period and to start going to next "I'll come back at lunch to talk to you but I don't want to be late for professor flitwick in charms" harry said walking out the room 2see you at lunch Snape said sitting back down ready for his next class

By this time harry had already started running to class hoping not to be late for the second bell

**Please review **

**I have already wrote the next chapter in draft and you in for a cracker let's just say harry the isn't only new Snape tell me in the reviews who you think it might be and if you guess correctly ill mention you at the top of the next chapter so review**


	3. Chapter 3 another snape

**A true Snape**

**Thank you for the reviews I will tell you at the end who is correct sorry I said at the beginning but I changed my mind you'll find out at the end instead.**

**Key**

**Anything in **_**italics **_**is a letter or flashback.**

**Anything in **_**"italics and speech" **_**is thoughts.**

**Anything in just bold via author's notes is time phrases.**

During charms Ron whispered "so what did you and Snape talk about after we left."

Harry looked at Ron and whispered, "oh not much basically what I really look like."

"You don't look like that" Ron asked in surprised.

"Well of course he doesn't look like that didn't you read the letter properly it said he had a glamour charm on" Hermione whispered while working. Ron shook his head.

"I'm going to see him again at lunch you two can come if you want." harry said looking at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Ok ill come." she said

"Me too even though he'll probably kick us out when he sees us" Ron said

Harry just granted and got back to work.

**After D.A.D.A (Lunch)**

After defence against the dark arts Ron said "I can't believe she gave you a detention just for saying 'you know who' is back."

Harry was more annoyed then Ron "I know five nights starting tonight I hater her come on lets go back to Snape now."

When they got there they saw that Snape was reading a tatty potions book.

"Oh hello just checking last measures for tomorrows lesson come in you" he said.

"Hello Severus do you mind Hermione and Ron here harry asked knowing the answer would probably be yes I do mind.

"No I don't mind Hermione being here but I can't trust Ron to keep his mouth shut." Snape said tough snapping at the end.

Ron was about to say something then thought it was best not to so just said. "Sure I don't mind." he said walking out the classroom thinking_ "I'm glad he doesn't want me to stay I still hate him even if he is my best friend's father."_

"Er sir why am I allowed to stay" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh son didn't you show her the other part of the letter." Snape said.

"There was another part of the letter." harry said taking the letter back out his pocket and then he saw a smaller piece of paper which read.

_Also harry you have a twin sister but she did not live us for more than a week as we had to give her up otherwise voldomolt would of tried to kill her too._

_She also has a glamour charm on and if she wants it removed she will have to ask Snape. _

_We had her long enough to call her Hermione and she is living with some of our muggle friends the grangers I hope you know her "oh I know her she's my best friend"_

_Love Lilly Evans Snape._

As harry finished reading the other part a few times Snape said. "Do you understand now" harry was so shocked he couldn't speak so just nodded

"Er what has all this got to do with me" Hermione asked a bit worried and confused.

Harry decided that he would tell her rather than Snape "Hermione you're my twin sister..."...

**so what did you think I told you it would be good please review and I have already wrote chapter 4 and 5 in draft and starting 6 soon yaeh I'm well ahead so what.**

**Well done to ****lilyflower50**** and ****MrStOrRiSnApE****.**

**Please review and you will hopefully have another update soon. Review **


	4. Chapter 4 rules and life as a snape

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy so I will try and give you 2 chapters here**

"How am I your sister" Hermione asked in shock

Harry was still in shock but said "read the other part of the letter and you'll understand" harry said passing her the letter to read she read it about 3 times and then said " could you take my glamour charm of please" Hermione asked a bit nervous

"Sure would you like me to take yours of too harry" Severus said taking Hermione's off.

"Yes please" harry said looking at his newly found father Snape took harry's of. Harry and Hermione both said "you look amazing" and "thanks" continually.

So harry was the reason you came here in the first place" Severus asked him "to ask a few questions" harry replied nervously

"Go on then" Severus said

"Well is Sirius still my god father" harry asked hoping he still would be

"Well we never decided on godfather so yes" Severus said

Harry was about to ask another question when Hermione asked "on the subject of family is there anyone else we need to know about" harry let that pass as it was a good question "well my mother and father couldn't really look after me and professor McGonagall was my god mother so I lived with her and to me she is my mum so she's your gram oh and don't get on the wrong side of her"

Hermione and harry exchanged looks and both said "we won't"

Harry the decided he'd asked another 2 question "dad I have another 2 questions 1 isn't Malfoy your god son and 2 aren't you a death eater" harry asked a bit nervous sevures look up in shock when he said dad "well yes he doesn't know yet but I was going to tell him tonight with you and no I am not a death eater when I found out about you and Hermione Dumbledore found a charm to remove the dark mark and I used it" Severus said holding out his right arm

"Er dad I have a detention after supper tonight with Umbridge can we talk after" harry said worriedly

Snape shot a glare at harry and growled "what for"

Harry hid behind his sister and Hermione said " she gave him one for saying that you – know – who is back and how he saw Cedric murdered" harry walked back away from Hermione " oh ok meet me after it then

" I have one last question rules" harry asked knowing they would be hard to keep

"Try and stay out of trouble, work hard and have fun here hard" Snape said lokking at harry and Hermione "no" they both said

**I know its bad but ok hope you enjoy again sorry for the delay**


	5. Chapter 5 after detenion

**Next chapter after detention I've changed Draco a bit so he's nicer to harry and Hermione when he finds out**

Harry walked out of Umbridge's office and saw Hermione waiting "hey bro how was your detention" she said

"Awful she made me write lines and they went into my hand" harry said showing Hermione his hand "hey it must of been blood quill she used that illegal for students we need to tell severs" Hermione said in shock

"I was going to anyway we need to go there dad asked to meet us there to talk with Malfoy" harry said

"Come on" Hermione said running to Snape's office

**Meanwhile with Snape and Draco**

"So sir why am I here again now" Draco asked polite Severus turned to look at Draco "well recently since I stopped spying for the light Dumbledore got your dad well your dad didn't think it would be safe for you to stay with him anymore he's ask me to adopt you but we need to what for 2 other people" he said not wanting to mention harry and Hermione.

"Oh ok "Draco said confused but agreeing.

Just then harry and Hermione came in "oh whys that mudblood here and the boy with no parents" Draco said harmfully

"Draco" Snape bellowed "never use the m word in my presents and Hermione isn't one since she found out she was adopted and harry has a father" Snape said harshly to Draco

"So whose there real parents and why are they here" Draco asked

"I am" Snape making Draco scared, Draco stood up and walked over to harry and Hermione and first said to Hermione "sorry for calling you m word I would never of said it if I knew" then Draco turned to harry and said "sorry for bulling you I only did it because I didn't think you had a family" Draco said Hermione and harry looked shocked and never knew he could be so kind so said "that ok we only found out this morning"

Snape then said "harry, Hermione since I'm Draco god father your now his god brother and sister and recently I left spying as I told you earlier Dumbledore got a new spy Lucas and he doesn't think it's safe to look after Draco so he's asked me to adopt him" he said worried about harry and Hermione "sure I don't care if your blood adopting him either he's alright" they both said

About five mins later Snape said "ok I've adopted him so how was your detention tonight"

"awful she made me write lines and I think it was with a blood quill" harry said showing his father his hand his father looked shocked but didn't say anything "on a more happier note you'll never guess what I found in the library today" Hermione asked trying to relies the tension

"What" Draco asked his new sister?

"your books harry someone must of wrote about your life in the future and then brought them to this time well I don't know about the last 3 as you're not a potter anymore you're a Snape. I'm guessing it is what would have happened if we never found out"

"Let's read them" Snape, Draco and harry said at the same time

"As a family will you get grams then meet us in the room of equipments dad" Hermione asked

"Sure and before you ask Draco its McGonagall she is my god mother but I lived with her most oh and she does know" Snape said walking to find his god mother

And harry Draco and Hermione walked towards the R.O.R

**So this is on a pause as imp doing the Snape's reading harry potter and it would be too long to put in here so review please and look forward to: Snape's reading harry potter**


End file.
